3townsfandomcom-20200214-history
Class changes
Barbarian Rage/Greater Rage Duration: (6 + Constitution Modifier) rounds Weapon wielded gains Enhancement and Damage Bonus. Damage Bonus : * 1-handed weapons: 1 + (Barbarian Class Level)/5 + (Constitution Modifier)/4 * 2-handed weapons: 2 + (Barbarian Class Level)/5 + (Constitution Modifier)/2 Enhancement Bonus: Damage Bonus/4, capped at 3 Temporary HP: Greatest of Purity*Duration/2 or Character Level*3 Activating Rage while still under rage heals for the same amount as the temporary HP. The Purity Concept Barbarian Purity Level = Barbarian Class Level * Barbarian Class Level / Character Level Therefore it requires 36 Barbarian levels at level 40 to have 32 Purity. This is used to determine extra attacks while under rage: * +1 attack from 10 * +2 attacks from 18 * +3 attacks from 32 At 32 Purity, the Barbarian also gains Immunity to mind-affecting spells. Mighty Rage Mighty Rage has 3 uses in addition to regular Rage. Duration: (7 + Constitution Modifier) rounds Grants Regeneration (Barbarian Class Level/4) Maximum Enhancement Bonus raised to 4. Terrifying Rage Base DC is (Intimidate ranks + ESF (10) + SF(3) +( (Charisma other feats and Item effect on intimidate)/2) ) * 3/4 + CON bonus + difference between target HD and (Barb Levels + 1/2 Barb HD) / ( 2 for penalty 4 for bonus) Enemy makes up to 5 saves in order with effect with -2 DC per save Makes 1st = No Effect Makes 2nd = -2 AC/AB and save Makes 3rd = Slowed Makes 4th =Feared Makes 5th =Dazed and then feared Fails All = Knocked down and then feared Each time affected monsters gain -4 DC permanently and cumulatively Shape Shifting Shifter & Druid -changes All Shapes * Shifters gain +1 Attack Bonus per 3 levels when shifted.(round up) * Shifters gain +1 Natural Armor Class per 4 levels when shifted. * When shapeshifted, the Monk Wisdom bonus to AC is capped at +1 for every 3 Monk levels.(round up) * DC's improved to 15 + (Shifter Level/2) + (Wisdom Modfier/2). * All Epic Shapes loose 5 AC. This includes Epic Versions of GWSII, GWSIII, Humanoids, Undead, Outsider, Constructs, and Dragons. This does not include Druid Wildshape and Elemental Shape. * All Natural Polymorphs merge everything. This means all Epic Shapes, Shifter shapes, and the Druid's Elemental Shape and Wildshape. * Gloves/Bracers no longer merge offensive abilities such as damage and attack. Weapons merge to all attacks, armed or unarmed. Individual Shape Changes GWS I * All wyrmlings gain 2 strength * True seeing is replaced with a spell version GWS II * Minotaur and Epic Minotaur gain 5 strength * Gargoyle and Epic Gargoyle gain 5 dexterity GWS III * Manticore and Epic Manticore spike throw is now party-friendly * Basilisk and Epic Basilisk gaze attack is now party friendly * Drider and Epic Drider gain 5 strength and Darkvision GWS IV * Medusa gaze attack is now party-friendly * Mind flayer Mind Blast attack is now party-friendly * Huge dire tiger gains 5 strength. At Shifter level 20 it gains +4 AB and +2 AC Humanoid: * Lizardfolk Whipmaster and Epic Lizardfolk gain 5 dexterity * Drow Warrior and Epic Drow Warrior gain 3 strength, 2 dex and Darkvision Undead Shape: * All forms gain 10% vulnerability to divine damage (Except spectre which already has it) * Risen lord gains 5% vulnerability to blunt damage * Vampire gains 5 Strength and 4 Dexterity. Dominate Gaze is party-friendly Outsider Shape: * Azer Cheiftain gains 5 strength. burning hands replaced by * Rak truesight is replaced by castable version Dragonshape: * Dragons lose 12 dexterity and 6 strength and 10 AC they also loose sneak immunity * True seeing is replaced with a spell version Pale Masters General changes * All arcane casters gain +1 caster level bonus for every 2 levels in pale master * Specific bonuses to the spells 'Negative Energy Burst' and 'Negative Energy Ray', their healing effect on undead creatures is multiplied by level of palemaster divided by 10 (if your palemaster level is over 10) * Summons are changed to custom Three Towns creatures with 3 level intervals on improvements. 'Summon Undead' is lagging one type behind 'Summon Greater Undead' -spell. * Pale masters become vulnerable to damage from spells such as 'Undead to Death', 'Sunburst', 'Searing light' * Pale masters gain 50% immunity to 'Negative Energy Burst' and 'Negative Energy Ray' at level 10PM and 100% immunity at level 20PM * Summon Shadows for Palemasters 17+ * A palemaster may summon a second undead minion using the Summon Shadow element of Shades/Shadow Conjuration or create undead (??) Starting at lvl 17 PM * The second summon is actually a minion of the first so if the first is killed the second is also dispelled. The second summon will automatically be set to guard the first summons and not the caster. Undead graft * On top of the paralyzing effect the pale master draws energy from the target for a damage and healing effect of (10 + PM Level) *5 Shadowdancer In order to take the shadowdancer class on 3t you must in addition to the other requirements have a minimum number of levels in other classes. * Assassin 4 * Rogue 6 * Arcane Archer 10 * Bard 15 * Ranger 17 * Monk 20 Bard * Better songs will override existing song. * Better Curse will override existing curse (but not do any damage). * Curse song effect of lasting inspiration reduced to x2 duration * Using Curse song will not render you immune to others cursing. * Curse Song Requires Line of Sight, meaning you can't harm an enemy through a closed door. Bard song -table Bards spell changes Scare * effect limited to creatures less than 1.5 times caster level HD not 6, Duration increased by epic bonus Sleep * will now effect level +d4 HD of creatures Max will add 10, empower is effective. Summon Creature * Creatures summoned are now on a level based progression * Caster level + ((spell level - 1) *3) + the following bonuses Druid or Animal Domain +3 Conjuration focus +1 Greater Conjuration focus +1 Epic Conjuration focus +2 Ranger +5 + Ranger Level/6 Rangers and Bards summon improved tigers and not elementals (even if they take a druid/cleric level) If the total is over 30 the excess over the creature threshold is converted into a buff to STR, CON and DEX Show Creature list and thresholds 1 Badger 6 Boar 11 Wolf 16 Spider 21 Bear 26 Tiger 31 Huge Elemental or huge tiger 36 Elder Elemental or Greater Tiger 46 Greater Elemental or Epic Tiger 56 Lord Elemental 67 Epic Elemental Black Guard Changes to abilities and summons Blackguard Inflict Wounds Feats * Does damage of 10HP/Blackguard level, down to 1d4HP remaining and heals Blackguard the half the amount 'Contagion' Ability * This is replaced by a cast of Holy Sword BG Bulls Strength * As Well as stacking with normal Bulls Str adds 1 + BG/10 CHA BG Summons. The Summons are changed as Below Summons can be Healed by conversation as per an animal companion but this does a small amount of damage to the Blackguard. *Lvl 5 Succubus *Lvl 8 Vrock *Lvl 10 Elder fire Elemental *Lvl 11 Lord of earth (note requires epic character *Lvl 18 Warrior Vrock *Lvl 22 Hook Horror *Lvl 27 Battle Horror *Lvl 30 Forge Smith *Lvl 30 and Epic fiend feat; Forgesmith Overseer Edit: There are discrepancies in the summon list. It seems to follow BG character development, but with some changes: * 5 - Doom Knight * 7 - Vrock * 9 - Elder Vrock * 11 - Greater Vrock * 15 - Warrior Vrock * 16 - Vrock Champion (with epic fiendish servant feat) * 18 - Hook Horror (with epic fiendish servant feat) * 21 - Battle Horror (with epic fiendish servant feat) * 24 - Forgesmith (with epic fiendish servant feat) * 27 - Forgesmith Overseer(with epic fiendish servant feat) * 30 - Forgesmith Lord (with epic fiendish servant feat) The Epic fiend feat moves summons up one category so lvl 16 with epic feat gets Warrior Vrock. Widget of the Blackguard Resets BG summon, bulls strength, inflict harm and contagion abilities Divine Link Buy a divine link from the Black Market merchant and you can link Divine Might and Shield to each other and Divine Favor and Wrath. Use once and both Might and shield will fire if Might Favour or Wrath are used Use twice and only Might will fire if Favour or Wrath are used (shield can be applied independently) Harper Scout Class based rest bonus * Harper Scouts, Rangers and Druids gain a small bonus to avoid rest spawns. * If you do avoid rest spawns due to the bonus a message is shown. Caster Synergy * Harper Scout levels count as if they were any caster level when determining spell effects and Epic Bonus. Champion of Torm * Divine Wrath has multiple uses (1+ 1 per 5 COT levels round up). Minimum duration is 10 rounds. * Wrath Can be linked to Divine Might and shield. * Will not stack with Divine Favour. Paladin * Summon mount consumes Turn undead attempts and adds True seeing with an AoE trap dispel on trigger. * Divine Favor can be linked to Divine Might and Divine Shield. * Lay on hands consumes Turn undead attempts, therefore it can be used multiple times per rest. Category:3T specific rules * Aura of Glory is now undispellable and adds 4 Charisma +1 for every 20 Paladin levels as well as +1 Strength for every 13 levels of Paladin. Monk * There are no kamas in 3T. * Wholeness of Body heals for x2 your Monk level + ((Wis modifier +1) * Monk Level). * Empty Body duration is x2 rounds your monk level + ((Wis modifier +1) * 3) more rounds. * Empty Body also adds Dexterity, (Monk Level / 10) and Wisdom, (Monk Level / 6). __FORCETOC__